


Trapped

by smaragdbird



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas is trapped with Halbarad in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

Legolas spent a lot of time ridding with one or another of the rangers, mostly Aragorn but also Halbarad who was refreshingly different from his cousin and more likely to explore the heretofore unknown corners of Middle Earth.

On the other hand, ridding with Aragorn led to fewer situations like this: stuck in a cave in the mountains of the north while the snow was trapping them inside.

“Too bad you’re not a wizard.” Halbarad joked, finally giving up with his attempts to start a fire with the wet firewood they had carried on their horses that had been rubbed dry by Legolas.

“Too bad you’re not one either.” Legolas replied, earning a quick grin from Halbarad.

“True enough.” Halbarad started to lay out his bed roll, wrapping his second cloak tightly around him. He shivered. “You’re probably regretting not going with my dear cousin to the South.”

“I’m not as bothered by the cold as you.”

“Yes, yes, keep flaunting it.” Halbarad rolled his eyes but winked at Legolas and waved him closer. Legolas sat down next to him gracefully.

“I think the weather will let up tomorrow and we can continue our journey.”

“I was surprised you agreed to come with me in the first place. Usually you and Aragon can’t be separated unless he sends you away.” It went unspoken that Aragon, who was currently riding with Elladan and Elrohir, hadn’t send Legolas from his side this time.

“I’ve visited the South already. It holds nothing interesting to me.”

“So, this hasn’t anything to do with Elrond setting the challenge Aragon has to meet to marry Arwen and Aragon accepting it?” Halbarad asked with a knowing glint in his eyes.

“Not at all.” Legolas brushed the question off too easily but Halbarad wasn’t one to pry.

“And when will we see you tie the knot? I imagine for you as prince there is need eventually for an heir.”

“And my father is alive and well and not harbouring any thoughts of sailing westwards the need is not that high. And you’re not bound either.” Legolas pointed out.

“You know our women, Legolas, grim and weathered like us men. But since I’m hard and rough myself my heart tends to long for fairness and grace, which due to our life cannot be found within female rangers. But there aren’t any other women from any other people that could endure our life either. You see, “he finished with a grin “I am trapped in an unmarried state.” His voice dropped an octave when he asked, “I told you about my desires, what about yours? What do you prefer? Fairness and grace or grimness and weathering?”

“A combination of both, I’ve found that these things can go along inside one person.” Legolas replied huskily.

“Forgive me, my Prince, if I’m reading this wrong.”

Halbarad leaned over, his hand rough and cold against Legolas’ cheek before he captured his lips in a kiss. He could feel the other man shivering under his touch from the cold. And with that he was gone again but his remained mere inches away from Legolas’.

“So, what do you say?”

“You are not mistaken.” This time it was Legolas who closed the distance between them. The kiss grew heated quickly and their hands began to pull at each other’s clothes until Halbarad pulled away breathlessly.

“Too bad we’re trapped here.” He panted grinningly.

“Why?” Legolas’ mind seemed to be occupied by the single-minded desire to get Halbarad out of as much of his clothes as possible.

“It’s really too cold to do this here, I wanted to spread you out on a bed and take my time with you.”

And for the first time in his life, Legolas experienced impatience.


End file.
